Medicine
by Taoreta-Hoshi
Summary: The medical genius Elrond, head of the Geneco organisation, has come up with a new amazing medicine that numbs the pain of surgery. Zydrate. Who better to sell this product than the illustrious, beautiful and mysterious Legolas, an elf under the employment of Elrond? Along with the Repo Man, Aragorn, the adoptive son of Elrond, to protect him Legolas moves to sell Zydrate in Arda.


So I'm not really sure where this cross-over came from but I love Repo! The Genetic Opera and I love Lord of the Rings so I decided to mix them together and this is what happened.

Zydrate Anatomy and 21st Century Cure are two songs from Repo! that I used in this fic and I changed a few of the lyrics because they didn't fit into the world of Middle Earth. Youtube them, they're amazing.

Repo! belongs to Terrance Zdunich and Darren Lynn Bousman.  
Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien.

* * *

_In a world where nobody ever seems to be pleased with who they are, and there are people who beg for cures to all the different types of diseases riddling their systems a saviour emerges from the secrecy of the elven clan._

_Middle Earth is dying.  
__Disease and fear spread the Earth, driving people to murder and worse; the desperation drives people to cut into their victims and take the healthy organs, eating them, praying before them, doing many different things to try and stop the decay of their own bodies._

_In a world where the younger siblings of the family are never looked on as clever, strong or beautiful as their older siblings and there are people who beg for things that can change that a saviour emerges from the Northern areas of Middle Earth._

_Middle Earth is rotting._  
_When Elrond, a master healer among the elves decides to stop living in secrecy and come out into the open he brings with him the cures that most people are looking for, with a price. The price to look any way you want, the price for getting rid of broken organs, the price for becoming the son or daughter that was longed for, was a section of payments, made every month, to Rivendell and Elrond himself. It was fixed so that it was easily payable for whoever requested the 'cure'._

_However, there are always those who do not follow the rules and miss payments, or just decide to stop paying, thinking there will be no consequences. When a payment is missed the person has twenty one days to send the payment in. If they fail to do this Elrond and his growing company of elves within Rivendell, named Geneco, send in the Repo Man. Never has one man been so feared within the entirety of Middle Earth. Nobody has seen his face and nobody except those working for Geneco, know who he is. He stalks through Middle Earth, receiving words from Elrond's messengers that reside everywhere in this dying world, and when he finds a person who has missed a payment, he takes back Geneco's property. So, if a person was given a new heart this Repo Man would take the heart from the persons chest and bring it back to Rivendell and Elrond, ready to be used again. He had no qualms about killing those who do not follow the rules, and taking their organs back._

_He is not the only feared being from Geneco however, for Elrond sends out a mysterious, beautiful but dangerous blond elf to sell the newest medicines from Geneco, and he is just as feared as the Repo Man. Little is known about him either, except for that his father owed Elrond something, and gave his son in exchange for his life. Now he works for Elrond and delivers the goods wherever they are needed, judging who is actually in need of surgery and then allowing the surgeons that travel with him to conduct the surgery. If he decided against it then a person did not get the surgery they wanted, giving him the power over everybody who longed for it._

_Elrond. Master of Geneco and of the products they produce._  
_Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond's twin sons who double as surgeons for Geneco._  
_Legolas. The mysterious blond sold into work for Geneco, and is feared like the Repo Man._  
_And finally, the Repo Man himself. Known to his closest friends as Aragorn, he stalks the Earth in search of those who miss their payments and delivers death to them._

_The five most powerful living beings in Middle Earth. And with a new invention that will take away the pain of surgery, the iron grip they have over the dying land is about to tighten._

There was an eerie blue light within the room, making long blonde hair shimmer like spun gold as the tall, graceful figure entered, confidently passing by all the containers that showed organs glistening in dense liquid. Pale blue eyes, bright but cold, alighted on a vial containing liquid that shone brighter than his eyes could, even in the brightest sunlight. His curiosity was piqued but the male elf refrained from reaching for the vial, for he knew that he was being watched from the shadows. Instead, he decided to act on the reason why he was here, before getting to the reasons behind why he had been summoned instantly upon his arrival in Rivendell.

"We have another five confirmed surgeries my Lord." Legolas' voice was soft as he spoke, but his syllables were clear cut, like a slice of glass, and though he spoke quietly his voice seemed to carry.  
"Soon everybody within Middle Earth, even children, will be on a payment plan with Geneco."

"I always knew I could rely on you, Legolas, to spread the power of surgery around the world." The figure watching him from the shadows replied before stepping forward into the eerie glow and revealing himself. Legolas' expression of no emotion did not change when he saw Elrond, the leader of Geneco and perhaps the most powerful man in existence, appeared before him. He was used to seeing him there; he had grown up around him.

"It does appear however that our Repo Man is spending too much time in Rohan, he is forgetting the other accounts he needs to collect." Legolas added just as softly, just as quietly as before, and yet still his voice carried.

Elrond scowled and turned away towards the window behind him, his arms folded behind his back.

"There are many accounts within Gondor, specifically Minas Tirith, that need collecting, especially those who are close to dying. Well, I have a reason for you to travel to Minas Tirith again, despite that being the place you have just returned from. I have created a new substance. It will take the pain away from surgery and therefore more people should be willing to try it. I call it Zydrate." Elrond spoke quietly as well but his voice had taken a darker tone to it, he did not approve of his Repo Man lingering in Rohan when there was work to be done. His sons, Elladan and Elrohir, along with Legolas, who he saw as an honorary son of his, worked hard for him nearly every hour of every day and never complained. Though his Repo Man might have the messiest job, well, the most destructive anyway, that did not mean he could slack off.

"Zydrate?" Legolas inquired, reaching forward now and picking up a vial of the blue liquid.

"Yes Zydrate." Elrond confirmed, "I have tested it many times, and many times has it led to death. But now, now I have perfected it and I know it will take the pain out of surgery, so you are to go to Rohan and take our Repo Man to Gondor with you and sell this new product of ours. Your skills at selling our surgery tell me I can trust you to do this. Leave Elladan and Elrohir here, I do not want the entire family out at the same time, you can take other surgeons with you."

Legolas bowed and placed the vial down, a little curious to see the effects of such a concoction. He made to leave the room when Elrond cleared his throat, he was obviously not done.

"Legolas there are three key figures that I want you to target while you are in Minas Tirith. One of them is Gandalf. I know there are many things wrong with him, but he is adamant that he will never have surgery from us. If he signs a payment plan with us and has surgery there are no real obstacles in our way. The second is Faramir, son of Denethor, who acts as leader of the city. There is a lot of crime there and Faramir tries to stop it. If he does not agree to surgery, as I know he is not happy with whom he is because of his father, and older brother, then offer him a job with us, he would be a fine addition to our family." Elrond continued. Legolas nodded, he understood why Elrond would want both Faramir and Gandalf. Gandalf was very active in opposing both surgery and the right Geneco had to repossess organs, if he signed a plan with them all those who followed Gandalf would then probably have surgery as well. Faramir, well, he was unhappy and his family had a lot of money, so he would be able to pay. If he did not want surgery Legolas was sure that Faramir would take the job offer because he knew that Geneco surgeons had the respect of everyone, plus Faramir was a trusted figure in Minas Tirith, more people would sign on if he was an employee. The blonde elf could not help but wonder who the third person was.

"The third person," Elrond began in answer to his question, "Is Denethor himself."

"Denethor?"

"He is the most influential person in that city, whether people like him or not." Elrond explained, taking the quizzical tone Legolas had spoken his name in as a question as to why they wanted him.

"If he becomes a subscriber as such to the organs and other surgeries we provide the whole city may follow. Also, if we manage to snap up both Denethor and Faramir then Boromir is sure to follow. It's nice when entire families join us, don't you think?"

"It makes our family that much more whole." Legolas agreed monotonously, checking the weapons he was carrying as he did so to make sure they were working perfectly. Elrond had modified the original bow and arrow he had owned to make it smaller and so the bow fired arrows automatically, all Legolas had to do was fix a clip of arrows into the extension and make sure that it was aimed properly. Legolas had named it a crossbow because it was held horizontally and made a cross shape almost when firing. It was an effective weapon, and the arrows were longer and sharper than most other arrows, with serrated edges so the heads could not be pulled free. Legolas preferred using a normal bow and arrow sometimes though, as his telescopic vision and perfect aim and skill made it easy to kill a target from far away without getting caught. In a fight however, up close and personal, his modified bow or the knives he had been given by Elrond were his preferred weapon.

"Get this job done Legolas, properly and effectively, as you always do. Go and get ready for the trip. I will have two surgeons waiting for you, along with a shipment of Zydrate and Zydrate guns for you to use." Elrond ordered calmly, turning back just for a moment and catching Legolas' eye with his own.

Legolas nodded, "I will not fail you my Lord."

/

As Legolas was being driven to Rohan by the two surgeons he had chosen to replace Elladan and Elrohir he examined the vials of Zydrate, deciding he loved the colour of it. The Zydrate guns that Elrond had also included in the case Legolas was carrying were strange; the elf had never seen anything like them before. They were made of metal, sharp at the edges like a sword, and there was a strange mechanism attached to the metal frame. Legolas had not tested it; he did not want to waste any of the vials that Elrond had given to him, even though there were a lot. Even if he had not tested it Legolas could guess how it worked. The vial fit into the end of the 'gun' and the mechanism forced it to secrete a small amount of the Zydrate formula, which would then take away the pain. It was an ingenious invention, but then Legolas did not expect anything else from Elrond, the fact that he could replace any organ with killing a person, cure any disease he wanted and was still branching out into the newer diseases that were popping up told everybody in Middle Earth that he was the most amazing, perhaps the most wise medic that had ever lived.

Edoras, the main city of Rohan with the golden hall Meduseld within it, was coming closer and closer, and Legolas knew from the spies Elrond had everywhere that this was where the Repo Man was staying and relaxing, ignoring his duties to Geneco. Legolas readied his bow and climbed from the carriage he was riding in, balancing himself on the roof and drawing out his normal bow and quiver. Knocking an arrow he looked into the distance, where Edoras was rising above them. Thanks to his elvish vision he could see every single person moving around the city with in a lot of detail, but he did not see the Repo Man, either in his uniform or out of it.

"Bring us into the city," Legolas ordered the two surgeons driving the cart. They nodded, silently following his orders and guiding the carriage towards the gates to the city. The Geneco logo was emblazoned on the side and the surgeons wore the given uniform, so it was obvious to the tower guards who it was approaching the city, the carriage was custom for Legolas. They did not ask the carriage to stop and opened the gates quickly, allowing the surgeons to breeze through, shaking the reigns so the horses did not stop running, drawing the carriage quickly through the city towards Meduseld. Legolas attached the smaller, automatic bow he carried, loaded and dangerous, to one of the numerous straps at his waist, keeping it within easy reach just encase a battle ensued. His normal bow was in his hand, several arrows loosened in the quiver he kept also at his waist so he could shoot them if he needed and the knives he owned, one of his most prized possessions strapped to his back. The carriage drew to a halt next to the stairs that led up to the golden hall and two men, who had originally been guarding the doors, hurried down them as Legolas leapt down from the roof of the carriage and straightened out his outfit. They looked worried about how armed both the surgeons were, and by the weapons Legolas carried.

"Go around the back and scout for him." Legolas commanded as the two guards opened their mouths to speak. The surgeons nodded, climbed down from their positions at the head of the carriage and hurried off, knocking arrows into the bows they carried as well, their eyes covered by a thin strip of orange material, to hide their true identities but also to identify them as Geneco surgeons, and helpers.

"My Lord Legolas," One of the two guards said quietly in way of greeting, his voice laced with a nervous twitch. Legolas recognised him as one of the many people of Rohan that had decided to have surgery for reasons other than curing a disease, this man had decided that he wanted to have a beautiful body on the inside, to help him gain a beautiful body on the outside. He seemed nervous now but Legolas was used to having that effect on people.

"Take me before the King," Legolas ordered. The King of Rohan, Theoden, along with his son, niece and nephew had all had surgery with Geneco and continued to pay every month. They were favoured by Elrond for this and each had the chance to have a free surgery for whatever they wanted.

"It is not our custom to let somebody before the King so armed my Lord," The second guard stated. Legolas turned his cold stare to him. He recognised this guard as well, he had decided against surgery, stating that his body was made by the Valar, the same Valar who had decided to leave Middle Earth to die. For this reason, that he had been made by the Valar, he did not want to change his body, inside or out.

"I am not your normal visitor though am I?" Legolas pointed out. "Geneco has many enemies everywhere and I am an employee, they could easily attack me. I will take these weapons before the King, a strong supporter and buyer from Geneco and he will not be bothered. I do not kill those who buy from us." He said coldly and the guard moved back a bit, worried by these words, as he did not agree or support Geneco.

"I am here for the Repo Man, intelligence in this area tells me that he is here." This time Legolas addressed the first guard, who paled slightly at the mention of the Repo Man.

"There have been a few murders committed by him recently here, but no one has seen him so I cannot tell you where he is. The King may have more answers for you." The first guard replied and beckoned for Legolas to follow him. The second guard did not continue walking, deciding he would stay with the carriage and guard it. Legolas, remembering that the Zydrate was inside the carriage turned to him, his face emotionless but his eyes burning.

"If you so much as enter this carriage I will know, and I will have your head," He threatened quietly. The guard promised he would not touch it.

Legolas followed the first guard up the stairs and into the main chamber of Meduseld, where everybody stopped their activities and looked right at him. He was definitely a sight to behold, covered in weapons, pale skin glowing a little in the light, dark circles under his eyes that emphasised their bright blue colour, dark leather clothes fitting tightly around a graceful, lithe, thin figure. Theoden, joined by his son Theodred, along with Eowyn and Eomer all stopped and stared. They had seen Legolas many times and were used the un-elflike appearance of such a being, but the cold, unimpressed expression on his face was terrible, and frightening.

As soon as he had entered Legolas had seen the man he was looking for, lurking in the shadows where the lady Eowyn had been only a moment before. Their eyes met for a moment and Legolas saw recognition and fear flash through the Repo Man's eyes. He smiled a twisted smile and took a step forward. Almost immediately arrows came flying at him, aimed straight at his heart. Without a sound Legolas twisted out of their way, catching the one that was on a direct bulls-eye in his heart between two nimble fingers, flipping the long shaft round and firing it directly back. There was a startled grunt as the arrows found it's mark, burying itself in the fabric of the clothes of the Repo Man wore and sending him flying backwards, pinning him to the wall. Legolas followed up with five more arrows, each carefully aimed and sent across the room, pining both arms and both arms to the wall, and the fifth landed a mere centimetre from the flesh of the Repo Man's neck. He gulped and smiled, his shaggy hair covering his eyes.

"I apologise for such a display in your hall, my good King Theoden but somebody has not been doing his job and has chosen to linger here against the women," Legolas called out as he moved forward quickly to stand in front of the Repo Man, reaching forward to bring his face up so their eyes could meet again.

"Perhaps if you relaxed a bit and let a woman pleasure you once in a while you'd have a better life." Aragorn laughed, fighting against the arrows set in place, to no avail. Legolas back handed him across the face so hard that his head jolted against the wall and his eyes rolled for a moment.

"I am retaking this disappointment in the name of Geneco." He called out and proceeded to pull the arrows out of Aragorn's clothes and deposit them in his quiver.

As soon as he was free Aragorn took off down the hall, not realising that the two surgeons had also entered and were ready to take him down. Legolas had anticipated this however and waved for them not to get involved. Instead he ran forward, jumped into the air and pushed off one of the pillars that held up the roof of Meduseld. With speed unlike any man could possess Legolas ran from on pillar to the other until he was in front of Aragorn, changing his direction and using the momentum he had collected during his run to throw himself towards the running man and lash out with one of his booted feet, catching Aragorn right in the chest. The momentum Legolas had gathered was more than the momentum Aragorn had gathered in his run and therefore the man went flying backwards into one of the pillars Legolas had just run along, whereas Legolas flipped once in the air and landed perfectly gracefully on his feet, his knives in his hands just encase Aragorn tried to run again.  
Aragorn was not moving however, the force that he had hit the pillar with had knocked him out and he lay slumped against it.

"Tie him up and get him into the carriage," Legolas ordered the two surgeons, who hurried to perform the task. Legolas turned to Theoden and bowed.  
"Again, please accept my apologies." He stated before turning and stalking out.

The ride to Gondor was fairly quiet for Aragorn stayed unconscious for most of the trip. It wasn't until the carriage was travelling at quite a speed over the plains of Pelennor that he awoke with a groan and glared over at Legolas, who was sat with one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded to hide the fact he was holding Aragorn's knife, the knife he used to repossess the organs for Geneco. Beside him on the seat was the large quantity of Zydrate that Elrond had given him.

"It's about time you woke up." Legolas snapped.

Aragorn smiled, "It's nice to see you too."

"Under different circumstances perhaps it would be nice to see you," Legolas stated, "But not when you have been neglecting your work."

"I was merely engaging in an activity that every man longs for." Aragorn exclaimed, struggling against his bonds. Legolas smirked.

"You are to continue your duty in Minas Tirith, there are many accounts here that need collecting." He ordered.

"I know. What are you doing here? Trying to get more people to sign on to getting surgery?" Aragorn inquired, eying the box next to Legolas.

"Yes and no."

"Oh, so what has he got you doing now?"

"He has invented something new." Legolas admitted, "He calls it Zydrate."

"Zydrate?" Aragorn inquired.

"Yes. It comes in a little glass vial."

"A little glass vial? What good will that do?" Aragorn asked sceptically.

"It goes into this," Legolas explained, pulling one of the guns from the box and holding it up, "Like a battery. Then, the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy and when the gun goes off it sparks and you're ready for surgery."

"So, it's a pain killer of sorts, muddling with the brain to stop the receival of pain so that surgery can be completed?" Aragorn mused.

"Something like that." Legolas agreed, "I'm going to Minas Tirith to sell this to the people. More people will agree to more surgery if they know it will not hurt them anymore."

"Elrond is a genius, he is running the perfect business." Aragorn admitted.

"Yes he is a genius, a medical genius. With a 'medicine' such as Zydrate, Geneco will take over the world, every single person will want surgery since there will be no pain. Genetics will be changed, family worth abandoned and betrayed for the chance to become something better, something more. Everyone will be indebted to Geneco and you will have a bigger job to do overall." Legolas laughed darkly as they entered the city, replacing the gun and moving forward to untie Aragorn.

"Won't that put you out of a job?"

"Not really," Legolas said curtly, "I still get to decide whether people get to have surgery or not, and besides, if we do own the entire world then perhaps I will become another Repo Man, to help you with your load." He suggested teasingly as they rattled through the city.

"Perhaps I will conquer the most delicious prize of all if we do indeed start working more closely." Aragorn murmured, his eyes hungrily roaming over Legolas' body. The elf looked at him, disgusted.

"I don't think so."

To avoid the conversation taking an even more disgusting turn Legolas slipped out of the door and back onto the roof again, this time taking the box with him.

"People of Minas Tirith!" He cried as they rode past, "Come one and come all to the courtyard of the white tree and hear about the brand new product coming to you from Geneco. A fast and effective way to get rid of the pain of surgery, for all ages!"  
People clamoured in the streets to get a look at the carriage blazing past and a great crowd was soon following behind, running to get to the courtyard and hear what the voice of Geneco had to say. When the carriage arrived and Aragorn had climbed out to join Legolas on the roof and the two surgeons were stood in front of him to make sure nobody could get too close a large crowd soon started to arrive and gather around them in a semi-circle. Legolas was glad to see the three targets he had, Faramir, Gandalf and Denethor, as well as other important figures such as Boromir, were in the front of the crowd.

"This new product, from Geneco, created by Elrond himself, has been brought before you, the people of Minas Tirith before any other city in Middle Earth to be tried and tested. It is called Zydrate." Legolas called out. The crowd went silent, the stragglers that were just arriving being shushed with quick hand gestures. From within the box Legolas drew a vial of Zydrate and Aragorn drew out one of the guns, looking at in confusion before Legolas cleared his throat and Aragorn had to bite back a laugh so his reputation would not be affected.  
"It's quick, it's clean and it's pure," Legolas continued, "It could change your life, rest assured. It's a miraculous fourth age cure to the pain of surgery, at no extra cost on top of what you already pay for the surgery alone. It's a quick and easy way to get the designer organs, body, face change you always wanted. It could help you to have the surgery that would make your parents like you."

Legolas saw Faramir eying him and the vial hopefully. There was a commotion at the front of the crowd and Gandalf ran forward.

"Why care for these petty obsessions?" He cried out, angry and disgusted, "Your 'designer heart' still beats with common blood! And what if you could have genetic perfection, would you change who you are if you could?" He asked loudly. The crowd were staring at him, each and every one of them waiting for somebody else to answer. Whatever answer was given first was the answer they would all follow.

"It's quick, it's clean and it's pure." A voice called out and Legolas was pleased to see it was Faramir. Ignoring Denethor and Boromir's hands grasping at him to keep him in place he stepped forward and the eyes of the crowd followed him.  
"It could change your life rest assured. It's the miraculous Geneco cure." He repeated what Legolas had said and Legolas smiled.

"Come up here," He requested. Faramir hesitated for a moment before walking further forward and accepting the hand that Aragorn offered him to help him climb up onto the top of the carriage.  
"You are willing to preach our word against those who would disagree?" Legolas asked, casting an accusatory eye at Gandalf who met his eye and glared back.

"I would," Faramir nodded.

"Then become one of us and join the family that run Geneco." Legolas proposed. The shocked look that formed on both Faramir and Aragorn's faces was mirrored on the faces of every single person in the crowd, including Faramir's father and brother.

The silence that followed stretched on for several minutes as Faramir tried to come to a decision.

"I will." He said in a small voice after a moment.

Legolas smiled, _one down, two to go,_ he thought.

"So then," Legolas turned back to the crowd and smiled, "Everybody who already has a payment plan with Geneco can have a free trial of Zydrate today, for any type of surgery of their choice. If they decide they like Zydrate then the surgery is completely free and they can decide whether or not they want to take out another payment plan with Geneco to try Zydrate again. If you don't like it, you will pay for the Zydrate that we have wasted."

The threat hung in the air. Everybody knew that if they liked Zydrate they did not have a choice about getting another payment plan out with Geneco to cover the free surgery they had just received. They also knew that if they did not like Zydrate, and assumed it would be obvious if they did not like it, that an appointment with the Repo Man was the way they would pay for the wasted Zydrate. As Legolas had been speaking the surgeons had set up two tents in which they would perform their surgeries with the Zydrate. The threat from the elf did not stop a lot of people rushing forward, eager to try the new product from Geneco.

"Why did you offer him a job Legolas, isn't that Elrond's position?" Aragorn asked, nodding at Faramir, who had sat on the edge of the roof and was watching people clamouring for the chance to be the first to have a free surgery.

"It was Elrond's choice. He told me I have three main targets in Minas Tirith at the moment, Faramir was one of them. Either he was to have surgery with us or join us as an employee. He would make a fine addition to our family more than a victim of our surgeons." Legolas explained and his eyes swept the crowd. He saw Denethor was in the line to get a free surgery, but both Boromir and Gandalf had disappeared. A plan quickly formulated in his mind.  
"Surely the Lord of this city should be the first to try Zydrate?" He called out. Silence fell again and Denethor pushed his way forward.  
"Please, my Lord Denethor," Legolas began to say, leaping from the roof and heading towards him, "Come in and be the first to sample Zydrate. Though you have never had surgery with us before I am sure that Elrond will be willing to allow this one to pass for you."

As Denethor made his way into the tent Legolas turned to the surgeons, who were unpacking the frozen organs they kept in the back of the carriage.

"Make sure he gets special treatment my friends," He whispered, "Lord Elrond is keen for him to become a payer to Geneco."

"Yes Legolas." They both said simultaneously.

Legolas smirked, "Thank you."

Next he turned to Aragorn and beckoned him forward, "Keep an eye on the crowd and make sure nobody gets in that does not have a payment plan, those that do have the mark on the wrist, well, you know what to look for. Your presence should be enough to keep them in line." He ordered.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked.

"To use the newest medicine our Lord has created to get the biggest obstacle out of Geneco's way." Legolas replied and set off into the city in search of Gandalf. It had been relatively easy to convert both Faramir and Denethor, though he supposed Faramir might not agree with all the things that Geneco stood for when he found them all out. The hardest of his three targets would be Gandalf but Legolas was sure with a 'medicine' such as Zydrate it would become ultimately easier to convince him that Geneco was, in fact the way forward.

He found Gandalf on the fourth level of Minas Tirith, sat alone and hugging a white cloak around his shoulders. He had a pipe between his teeth and was blowing strange smoke figures out every now and then. Legolas approached him, fingering a bottle of Zydrate that he had snuck from the box, and stood before him, the sun catching on the silver buckles of the clothes he wore, informing Gandalf that the elf was there.

"Shouldn't you be trying to trick people into signing something with Geneco?" The white haired wizard inquired bitterly.

Legolas smiled. "Everybody has problems with their life Gandalf; Geneco just offers an easy escape for them, with a fixed and easy payment plan." He replied, trying to keep his voice light and conversational. His entire life had been Geneco, it was all he knew and all he ever wanted to know, and therefore he did not like people saying nasty things about it.

"Cutting out rotting organs and replacing them I can understand. But when you offer organ replacements as a fashion statement, or face transplants so people can look however they want…that is just sick." Gandalf stated firmly.

"Most people say that because they are afraid of changing themselves, afraid that they might change if they become how they always wanted to be inside. And many are afraid of the pain associated with the surgery. This new medicine, Zydrate, will help with the pain." Legolas countered, sitting down next to Gandalf and bringing out the vial of Zydrate. The wizard's eyes were drawn to it.

"It's unnatural." Gandalf murmured.

"No, it's a completely natural thing; it's just something Middle Earth has never seen before." Legolas replied, "Is there nothing you want to change about yourself, Gandalf?" He asked.

Gandalf paused before replying, "My lungs are dying slowly from all the smoke. I can charm them, as a wizard, to keep them alive, but eventually I will not be able to breath. I would like a new set of lungs."

"With Geneco that is possible, and it is not always money that has to be paid, your services can be used instead." Legolas said swiftly.

Gandalf shook his head. "It goes against everything I stand for."

"Geneco can save you, you can smoke all you like and can replace your lungs as many times as you want with Geneco, by renewing your contract every time you need new lungs." Legolas continued. "And now with Zydrate it won't hurt a bit. Just think about it." He gave Gandalf one of his most seductive smiles.

The elf stood up and made to walk away when Gandalf reached out to stop him, grasping the hem of the leather tunic he wore.

"I would…try it if I was guaranteed results." He murmured.

"That's great. Please, come with me." Legolas smirked and gestured for Gandalf to walk ahead of him. _That's one two and three in the bag._ He thought happily as he followed the wizard back up the top of Minas Tirith. When the people saw Gandalf getting surgery with Geneco and they realised that the one person who always opposed Geneco now supported them all their worries would fade away. Though the elf was a little concerned it had been so easy to convert Gandalf, he brushed the worries aside in happiness at his achievement. People should come to the same conclusion that Gandalf had and start choosing to have organ transplants with Geneco, whether they were for fashion statements, to show off, or if they really needed them. Legolas was sure that soon across the entirety to Middle Earth would have a payment plan with Geneco. It made the blonde smile as he walked through Minas Tirith.

Geneco was poised to take over and run Middle Earth the way it ought to be run.


End file.
